Confide and Comfort
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy is alone in a bar worrying over the upcoming draft when an old friend tries to comfort him. Slash M/M


**Title:** Someone to Confide and Comfort  
><strong>Author:<strong> dreamscarred  
>Rating: M<br>**Pairings: **Randy Orton x Triple H  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Randy is alone in a bar worrying over the upcoming draft when an old friend tries to comfort him.  
><strong>Beta: <strong>None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

Randy sat down in the hotel bar alone. Thoughts swirling in head about next weeks draft, the thing that always brought fear and sorrow into his heart. He was scared of getting drafted; he was scared his boyfriend would get draft or his best friend John. John he knew in his heart was the least of his worry.

"Surprised to see you here alone," a familiar voice behind him said behind him.

"Hey Hunter. Just wanted sometime to myself so I can think," Randy swirled his beer bottle.

"I'll leave you be then," Hunter turned to leave.

"No have a seat you're the one person I wouldn't mind talking to," Randy pointed at a seat.

"If you don't then," Hunter sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Got the draft on my mind," Randy took a swig of his drink.

"Well that's been a common topic backstage tonight when it was announced for next week," Hunter sipped his glass of amber liquid.

"Do you know who is going where this year?" Randy asked looking down knowing Hunter may not tell him anything as usually he and the creative team were sworn to secrecy.

"Steph and creative are still all in the planning phase nothing is in stone yet," Hunter looked around the bar and saw some members of the crew and a couple of their fellow superstars there. "Let's move this conversation to my room."

"Why," Randy looked weary at Hunter knowing there were times he couldn't be trusted.

"I have some information but the other people in the bar can't be trusted not to spill it to the dirt sheets," Hunter whispered.

"Alright," Randy could tell from the look in his eye the older man was being serious. He also knew tonight he need to confide in someone that could listen to his fears about the draft without getting upset or start dumping their fears on him.

Hunter led Randy out of the bar towards the elevator both of them looking around the lobby making sure no one who mattered saw them. Once in the elevator Randy let out a breath he did realize he was holding and felt Hunter rubbing his back.

"Where's your boyfriend tonight?" Hunter asked knowing Randy usually wasn't without him or John.

"Evan?" Randy looked down and frowned. "He's with some of his buddies having a game night. He didn't want to go because he knew something was up with me but I made him and told him not worry."

"And Cena?"

"Got some girls to have a good time with," Randy made air quotes when saying girls so the older man would know he meant men.

"I heard the girls of over here are pretty wild," Hunter empathised the word girls to show Randy he understood what Randy meant.

"You probably know firsthand," Randy teased.

"Maybe," Hunter winked as the elevator came to a stop. "This way," he led Randy out to his room.

"Suite?"

"Only the finest when I'm not on my tour bus," Hunter opened the room and Randy was somewhat awe struck by the beauty of the room.

"So what can't you tell me in the bar?" Randy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Drink?" Hunter offered as he poured himself one.

"Sure just mixed it weak," Randy knew he had no fear of Hunter spiking his drink, the tone of his mentors voice told him that.

"Here," Hunter handed him the drink and sat beside Randy on the bed. "I know that you and Cena are safe. You even more so than Cena."

"Really?" Randy looked into the brown eyes to see if they were lying. "Don't they need one of us on Smackdown now that Edge is gone?"

"Yes that is true but they want me at both shows now backstage so I'm volunteering again like I did a few years ago," Hunter took a drink.

"Thought you wanted a heel turn?" Randy looked down at his glass.

"Won't happen fans love me too much for me to get another heel run," Hunter began rubbing Randy's back again.

"Know about anyone else?" Randy finally to a gulp of his drink.

"No just us and Cena," Hunter wrapped his around Randy's shoulders and pulled him close. "You're worried about Bourne?"

"Yes, and John somewhat but I knew he wouldn't move," Randy sniffed. "God I feel like a whiny kid."

"You're not whining, you're just worried what happened last draft will happen again," Hunter got off the bed and walk to the window. "That you'll get hurt."

"Yeah."

"I'll go to bat for you this year I really like Bourne I think he could be another Jeff Hardy without the drug problems," Hunter gazed out at the at the stars.

"Really," Randy moved to stand next to Hunter.

"Yes. I also feel that history will not repeat itself with him," Hunter placed his glass down on the table that was near them before taking Randy's glass and doing the same with it. "I never liked your last boyfriend but I don't want to dig up that skeleton."

"You wanted him gone," Randy looked Hunter he wasn't a fool.

"Maybe," Hunter stepped in closer to the younger man. "I don't want Bourne gone from your life and he comes across has someone who wouldn't cheat on you."

"But how can I know," Randy sniffed and water shone in his eyes.

"You don't," Hunter pulled Randy to him and he felt him shutter and then felt the wetness of tears .

"Fuck I'm acting like a woman," Randy trying to push away from Hunter so he could dry his eyes.

"You're not. I could tell you wanted to be alone tonight so you let out your feelings when you went back to your room. I've been there and I want someone deep down inside to comfort me, someone I could trust not to use my moment of weakness against me. "

"When have you been there," Randy took deep breaths so he could stop crying.

"I lost you once to smackdown, I lost Shawn to retirement," Hunter shook his head. "Loss is a hard thing to deal with and you shouldn't have to deal with alone. Especially when it hasn't happen and you can't worry about the future when there is nothing you can do."

"Your right but you said you would try for me," Randy asked. "What do you want in return?"

"I thought we got past that time in our lives," Hunter laughed. "I want nothing honesty but since your offering I'll take a kiss."

Randy moved him closer and Hunter held him tight. Closing his eyes his lips pressed to Hunter's then the soft kiss began. Randy let Hunter take control of the kiss, letting Hunter take control of the situation so he couls relax for the first time that night.

Hunter continued the kiss pulling Randy towards the bed. Randy wasn't sure why Hunter was taking them to the bed but he was starting to relax and didn't to start a fight with the older man unless he went pass the boundary of just kissing.

Hunter broke the kiss and looked at Randy with loving eyes. "Lay down. Let me comfort you till you get some rest, you can cry more if you need to."

"I'm past crying. I really should go they worry if I'm not there when they wake up," Randy started to leave.

"We will say that we both drank till we passed out while playing cards," Hunter took Randy's hand and guided him back over to the bed. "Get comfy."

"No getting turned on by this," Randy mused as he began to strip his clothes off. Hunter did the same until they were both in their underwear. Hunter and Randy climbed in to bed with Hunter spooning against Randy wrapping his arms him.

"Sorry if I awake up aroused you've always had that effect on me," Hunter pressed a kiss to the tattooed neck.

"Yeah that's ok. Thanks for understanding," Randy yawned and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome."

Hunter laid awake stroking Randy's abs waiting for all the tension to leave the young man's body so that tomorrow he could be the strong Viper that his lover would need to had his fears. However Hunter would keep his word and fight for Bourne to stay on Raw because he never wanted to see another heartbroken Randy like saw before. Even if it meant comforting him like this again.


End file.
